


strawberries in the summertime

by quantumducky



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, i hope im using tags correctly, is it good? does it make sense? i just don't know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had never been the most careful of people.</p><p>(title and inspiration from the song White Winter Hymnal by Fleet Foxes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries in the summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DrQRS40OKNE

Michael had never been the most sensible of people. He never turned down a dare, however dangerous or stupid. He once electrocuted himself just because someone suggested he wouldn't, and proudly showed off the resulting burns.

Michael had never been the most careful of people. It took both hands to count the number of times he'd nearly blown himself up trying to juggle grenades. Four separate accounts of his death had made their way around at various times, mostly because it didn't seem possible that  _anyone_ could have survived that.

Michael was never the type of person to die easily, though. He'd always known he wasn't destined to ever grow old.

When Michael did something, he never did it halfway. When he found himself falling in love, he tried to do it right, with dinner dates and roses. But Michael had never found that kind of life satisfying. After an awkward date that ended in getting kicked out of an expensive restaurant for throwing cheesecake at each other, he was relieved to find out that Gavin felt the same way.

It was summer when they were married. The ceremony wasn't legal in any sense of the word. They served strawberry cheesecake, invited half the criminal underworld and a few of the police, and exchanged rings with the glow of a building that had mysteriously ended up on fire lighting their faces.

That day Michael swore to be careful or sensible or anything else if Gavin needed him to be. Even when he was screaming at the other man for wrecking yet another helicopter, he had never wanted to hurt him.

Michael had never been much good at keeping promises.

Gavin is not a person who cries often, and even now he is not crying. His body shakes, but his eyes are dry as he struggles to comprehend blood on the snow, as red as strawberries and as violent as an explosion. He is dimly aware of someone speaking to him, far away. Gentle hands guide him into a car, but although he is driven away from the scene of the smoking wreck, he still sees Michael and the way his body was twisted, laying on the side of the road in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic, so any comments would be appreciated!


End file.
